ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
XLRFast
XLRFast is the XLR8 Fest special for Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions. Episode (Ben and Rook are stuck in a traffic jam in Undertown. Loads of aliens try to sell things to the waiting drivers and some more aliens try to entertain the crowd and con them out of money. Ben sighs.) Ben: I'm bored! Rook: Well play your new Omnitrix feature. (Ben looks down and fiddles with his Omnitrix. A minute later, an 8-bit tune plays and a hologram appears with a car trying to avoid loads of obstacles) Ben: I forgot how entertaining Turbo Dodger was. Tha- (An enormous rumble shakes the ground. Cracks open up from the ground and a bunch of alien cars fall in. Then, the Proto-TRUK leans nerve-wrackingly to the side. A massive chunk of road collapses in the ground, sending the Proto-TRUK lurching forward. Ben and Rook gasp.) (Enhanced intro where every alien shown has XLR8's (and Speedolizard's) colour scheme and helmet on and the theme song repeats XLR8 quietly in the background.) (Proto-TRUK collapses to the side and Ben and Rook are thrown out of their seats. An enormous, mutant Blue Whale fused with a mutant Tokustar drags itself out of the ground. Attached to the stomach is a TV showing none other than Dr. Animo.) Animo: Behold, you foolish innocents of Undertown! It is I, Doctor Animo! What you see here is my greatest creation yet. A combination of Blue Whale and Tokustar DNA. Then it was further mutated to get it perfect. Now, you may be wondering "How did you get the Tokustar DNA? Aren't they mythological? What are you going to do? Is it really safe to feed a Gourmand a Pyronite-designed match?" Well, I can only answer one of those. The "What are you going to do?" question, to be exact. (Cut to Ben with his eyes wide and scratching his head.) Ben: Animo's back? And he learned about aliens? And he managed to catch a Tokustar? (Cut back to Animo.) Animo: It's rather a question of what this beautiful monstrosity will do. Well, it will tear the city, bit by bit, and find Ben Tennyson. It will then destroy Ben Tennyson and move onto kidnapping you idiots for my precious experiments. Finally, it will destroy Undertown and the Plumbers HQ and easily take over the world. Now, Ben Tennyson, if you wish for your precious Undertown to be recognised for a few more seconds than it would otherwise, you would- (Ben steps out of the Proto-TRUK and turns to face the giant TV with Animo on it.) Ben: I'm right here Animo. And it's time for you to feel my wrath... (Ben transforms.) Rath: COURTESY OF... uh, Rath. I guess. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Animo: Eh, whatever. Boy, get him! (The Blue Whale-Tokustar Mutant leaps forward, about to step on Rath. Rath prepares himself.) Rath: THAT'S IT, ALOYSIUS JAMES ANIMO! YOU WANNA FIGHT? LET'S FIGHT! (Rath runs at the giant creature only to be picked up by it.) Animo: Ohh, this day just keeps getting better and better... first, I don't mess up my cup of coffee, secondly this beauty turns out perfect and now I easily captured you! (The creature holds Rath up to the giant TV.) Animo: And now, it is time for you to meet your end! Soon the world will know... that Ben Tennyson's doom was delivered by none other than the great Doctor Animo! Rath: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!! (Rath then transforms into Humongousaur.) Humongousaur: Let's get fighting! (Humongousaur uselessly pounds on the monster's hand.) Humongousaur: Take this! And that! And... it's not working, is it? Animo: No. Not at all. (Humongousaur transforms into Upgrade.) Upgrade: Then it's time for an upgrade! (Upgrade leaps onto the giant TV. However, Rook happens to be shown about to deactivate the TV. Upgrade takes over the TV, but just as Rook is just about to cut a wire, it turns Upgrade coloured and Rook not only cuts a wire, but cuts part of Upgrade off too. Upgrade instantly detransforms, revealing a small cut on the side of Ben's right arm where Rook cut the wire.) Ben: Ow! Rook: I am very sorry, Ben! Ben: No worries. (Monster starts going crazy and starts smashing everything in sight. Ben and Rook cling on for dear life.) Rook: Well, you should be! I have forgotten that the TV was recieving mind control signals that were being transferred throughout the body! Without the TV, there will not be a connection on this side so the mind control signals can not really get anywhere. The monster has Tokustar DNA, so it will go by it's natural instincts and attack anybody it does not think are safe to be around! It will basically attack everybody... Ben: Just greaaatttt!!!!!! (As Ben is just about to say great, he is finally shaken off and lands in front of a load of falling cars. The hologram for Turbo Dodger appears. Ben starts messing with Omnitrix to try and get it off.) Ben: No, Omnitrix. I don't want to play Turbo Dodger now! Just... give me... an alien! (Hologram shakes a lot and Turbo in Turbo Dodger becomes Reality so title is Reality Dodger.) Ben: Reality Dodger? What's that? (Ben accidentally pushes Omnitrix symbol down and transforms into XLR8. Everything looks green, as if it were a hologram. A giant white arrow appears just in front of XLR8 and the monster turns a bright red with a target symbol in front of it's giant fin-blade.) XLR8: Oooh! This is what it means by Reality! Now get ready, Dork-ustar fusion! Cuz' it's hero time! Tokuwhale: RARGGHHH!!! (Tokuwhale starts throwing cars and stuff at XLR8. XLR8 dodges, and as the Tokuwhale tries to slam XLR8, XLR8 dashes up the Tokuwhale's hand and along the arm.) XLR8: Try and catch me now, fish-face! (Tokuwhale tries to smash XLR8 but only ends up smashing arm. XLR8 jumps up to side of face and runs up it. XLR8 jumps up to kick the fin...) XLR8: I shoot... (...And narrowly dodges the Tokuwhale's incoming hand, which ends up hitting the fin for XLR8.) XLR8: He scores! Tokuwhale: RAWRAWRARGHHHGARGLERARGH!!!!!! (Tokuwhale freezes, and explodes in a massive, tremendous display of cosmic power. XLR8 pumps his fist in the air in triumph.) XLR8: YEAH! And that's what you get for trying to give me a speeding ticket! (XLR8 lands next to the Proto-TRUK, which is now precariously hanging on the edge of a big gap. Rook lands on top of XLR8 as he transforms back into Ben.) Ben: Rook, can you get off of me? Rook: Sorry, Ben. (As Rook gets off of Ben, Ben looks up to see the small plasma blasts exploding like fireworks. He then looks ahead to see the aliens climbing out of the open cracks and he himself finally stands up.) Ben: That was easy, wasn't it? Rook: Yes. A little too easy, if you ask me... Ben: Ah well. Easy or not, let's go to the Burger Shack and pick up some Chili Fries. I've been starving ever since I turned Upchuck and accidentally vomited up everything in my stomach! Rook: Okay. Now how do we get the Proto-TRUK out of that pit? (Ben looks over to the Proto-TRUK, which is now only hanging by it's back wheels.) Ben: Aw man! (Credits roll) Characters *Ben *Rook *Alien citizens Villains *Dr. Animo *Tokuwhale Aliens Used *Rath *Humongousaur *Upgrade *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Alien Fest Category:XLR8 Fest